


The Richest Dessert

by Roxxyoursoxx



Series: The Richest Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxyoursoxx/pseuds/Roxxyoursoxx
Summary: Everyone knows no one can leave the small town of Mournstead. But when a group of the fanciest people Cayden has ever seen in his life enter the diner he works at, Cayden's chances to live a life of luxury skyrocket.





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing ever happens in the small town of Mournstead.

Well, that was a lie. Plenty of things happened in Mournstead. People went to work. They passed each other in the street. Sometimes, a package was delivered to whichever lucky resident got their internet working long enough to order something.

Nothing _ exciting _ ever happened in Mournstead.

If there was internet, Cayden may have been able to pass the time ‘surfing the web’, like he heard other people in places that weren’t Mournstead did. But it was just him, the diner’s clunky AC…

… And the car that just pulled into the parking lot.

Normally, a car wasn’t that big of a deal. A few people in Mournstead owned cars.

But their cars weren’t usually this… _ swanky _.

Cayden knew nothing about cars. Nothing about types. About how they worked. But he didn’t have to know anything to tell that this was an expensive car.

And the five people who stepped out looked even _ more _ expensive.

As they walked to the door, Cayden tried to imagine their story. They could be businessmen coming back from a meeting. Members of a country club that got lost. Maybe their plane ride to an exotic paradise got cancelled.

No matter the reason, they didn’t belong in Mournstead.

The door jingled, announcing their arrival, and Cayden called out a “welcome! Pick any table you’d like!” before ducking under the counter.

“Focus,” Cayden murmured to himself as he grabbed menus and silverware. “They could give you a big tip.”

As he stood, he spotted the booth they chose. Next to the window. Not all the way in the back, but also not near the door.

Cayden was sure that if there were any other customers, these five would have all the attention no matter where they sat.

Cayden passed out silverware and menus, speaking as he went. “I’m Cayden, and I’ll be serving y’all today. Anything we can get started for you? Drinks?”

They all ordered water, which was easy enough to remember, and Cayden nodded. “I’ll give you a second to look over the menu while I get y’all’s drinks.”

Drinks were made at the counter right across the room, but Cayden took a second to talk to Dewey, the diner’s cook and, most importantly, owner, who stood on the other side of the window separating the drinks station and the kitchen.

Dewey whistled, staring at the table. “Fancy shmancy. Don’t they know this is Nowheresville?”

“Maybe they got lost,” Cayden answered, because that was his current idea. There was no reason for anybody to be in Mournstead.

Cayden loaded their drinks and went back over, setting one down in front of each person. “Y’all know what you’re having?”

He wrote down orders as they came. Reuben. Cheeseburger. French dip. A tuna salad wrap. Chicken fingers “because I’m classy.”

And then, Tuna Wrap asked “and can we get your number? For our friend.”

‘Our friend’ happened to be French Dip, who glared at Tuna Wrap as his face flushed.

“I’ll have to see if we have any in stock,” Cayden smiled, gathering their menus before leaving them to let them have their eventual bickering.

Once he got back over to Dewey, he handed over their orders and leant on the counter. There wasn’t much to do in the diner, and a single table didn’t change that. Would they find it weird if Cayden stared? Would it negatively impact his tip? Or were they the type that paid no attention to ‘the help’?

French Dip looked over. Their eyes locked, and Cayden cocked an eyebrow.

French Dip looked away quickly, but then Tuna Wrap turned and waved Cayden over.

“What can I help y’all with?” Cayden asked, an easy smile on his face.

“Can you tell us a little about this town?”

“Uh,” Cayden started eloquently. No one ever wanted to know about Mournstead. “Well, Mournstead has a population of... 53, I think. Everyone knows everyone. People used to come bury the dead here, but now apparently other towns have their own cemeteries?”

“You’ve never been out of town?” Chicken Fingers Because I’m Classy asked.

“No,” Cayden admitted, realizing how it must sound to fancy people like them. They had probably travelled all over the world already. “No one in Mournstead leaves Mournstead.”

“... Oh.”

An awkward silence fell over the table. Cayden floundered for something to say, eventually ending up with “lemme go check on your food.”

The food wasn’t completely done when Cayden got back to the counter. He could tell the group was still talking about him, glancing over occasionally as he awkwardly waited for the food. He kept his back to them.

“Order up,” Dewey said calmly, appearing at the window with all the different meals.

Cayden piled the plates on a tray wordlessly, checking that everything was balanced before bringing it over to the group.

“Alright. We’ve got a Reuben. Tuna wrap. Cheeseburger. Chicken fingers. And a French dip,” Cayden listed, handing out the plates. “Anything else I can get y’all right now?”

A variety of responses, from shaken heads to murmured ‘no’s. Cayden grabbed his tray. “Alright then. Enjoy.”

With that done, Cayden was faced with a problem he rarely saw: finding something to do so it wasn’t obvious that he was watching a table.

The difficulty of this task came with it’s rarity. Because not many people came in to eat at the diner, Cayden didn’t often have busywork. Because he didn’t have busy work, his attention gravitated to the single table he had.

He ran through the list in his head. He couldn’t restock silverware because they had only used five today--the five currently in use. The menu drawer was pristine, if only because it was difficult to mess up in the first place when the diner only got one table every few hours. He could redo that stuff anyway, just to look busy.

“One of ‘em keeps staring at you,” Dewey said, appearing at the window again.

Sure enough, French Dip was looking Cayden’s way. His eyes started near the floor, slowly moving up Cayden’s body. Cayden pretended not to notice.

“His friends said he wanted my number,” Cayden explained, turning back to Dewey.

“Probably because of those strips of cloth you call ‘shorts’.”

“They bring in business.”

And they did. There were always a couple of people who came in near closing time, loitering around with small purchases until it was time for Cayden to leave. He wouldn’t necessarily say he liked these people, but hey. Twenty dollars was twenty dollars.

Dewey was quiet for a moment. And then, “you should give him your number.”

“_ What _?”

“He’s interested.”

“He’s not _ from here _ !” Cayden exclaimed. “He probably lives in some place with skyscrapers and fancy people and… _ cars _!”

“And he seems pretty into you,” Dewey said, watching the table over Cayden’s shoulder.

Cayden refused to look back.

“Listen, kid,” Dewey sighed, turning his attention back to Cayden. “I like you. But no one deserves to stay in Mournstead forever. This is your chance.”

Dewey left him alone after that, leaving Cayden to think. No one deserved to stay in Mournstead, but no one could leave. And Dewey was saying… Cayden could. He’d never get this again.

The table was done with their food, so Cayden headed over. “Is there anything else I can get y’all, or would you like the check?”

Reuben was the one who answered. “The check, please.”

“Alright. All on one, or--”

“Separate, _ please _ ,” Tuna Wrap groaned. “Or we’ll have to sit here for five hours while they argue for their _ alpha sensibilities _.”

Chicken Fingers Because I’m Classy giggled, while the other three looked mildly apologetic.

“Daniel and I on one, Adam and Nicky on another, and Warren by himself,” Tuna Wrap explained, gesturing to each person.

“Uh, okay,” Cayden said, looking at each person and grouping their items in his head. “I’ll be right back.”

He headed over to the register and split their order into three. Check one got the reuben and the tuna salad wrap. Check two got the cheeseburger and chicken fingers. Check three had the French dip, a manual entry for an item called ‘cute waiter’ that happened to cost an amount with ten digits, and a discount subtracting that same ten digit number.

The transactions went smoothly. Three checks. Three cards. Three receipts. If French Dip noticed what Cayden had done, he didn’t show any outward signs of it.

It wasn’t until the group was gone and Cayden went to pick up their receipts that he noticed anything out of the ordinary. But there it was, right on Warren Fuller’s receipt for a single French dip.

A tip for $500, and a note:

_ Sorry about my friends. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I just wanted to stop and say something before I went on with the story.  
It's been a while since I've posted to any sort of site like ao3. My last was, like, ten years ago, on ff.net. So I was so used to the idea of getting an email when someone likes my work or comments or whatever.  
Apparently ao3 doesn't do that, or I don't have an option enabled somewhere, because I had NO idea anyone even read this, let alone left kudos and comments!  
I promise you, when I found out this morning, I immediately went to go scream to my friends about how excited I was that people actually enjoyed this. I just figured cause it was original work, no one would see it. And that was absolutely fine with me. But... hhhhh. People like my writing??? Thank you!
> 
> Anyway, just for a sort of schedule, I plan on posting once a week. I have sort of a backlog just in case I can't finish a chapter on my Designated Writing Days, but I'm gonna try my best to keep up. For reference, I'm currently starting chapter five.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though! Things get a little more... intense from this point on. Cayden moves fast, and Warren is just a mess.

Warren didn’t text.

Cayden should have seen it coming. They lived in two different worlds, after all. Warren got to live with skyscrapers and cars and trips to exotic destinations. Cayden had… Mournstead.

It had been a week. Cayden’s chance had come and gone.

There was a single table Cayden had to watch. Thomas’ birthday. Cayden was just waiting for them to finish up, and then he’d be back to waiting around for nothing to happen.

A car pulled up in the parking lot.

Everyone in the diner paused to gawk, but Cayden was the first to break. Warren hadn’t text. There was no reason for Cayden to get excited.

It wasn’t even the same car, anyway.

And yet, there Warren was, stepping out of yet another swanky car.

This time, Cayden froze for real, watching the scene out the diner’s windows. Warren pushing his sunglasses up and off of his face and into his brown hair. Warren walking toward the diner’s doors, his outfit not as formal as the first time Cayden had seen him, but still much fancier than anything Cayden could afford.

Warren was in the diner, taking a seat at the bar right in front of Cayden. “Hi.”

Cayden’s mind blanked. “What are _ you _ doing here?”

Warren, for his part, look embarrassed, his eyes shifting away from Cayden as his face flushed. “To be honest? I wanted to see you again.”

Dewey appeared in the window behind Cayden then. “If you wanna talk to my employee, you gotta buy something.”

Cayden grabbed a nearby wet rag and flung it at his boss.

“What’s your favorite item on the menu, then?”

“Chocolate cake,” Cayden answered automatically, catching the rag Dewey lightly tossed back at him.

“Then I’ll order one of those.”

Cayden turned to Dewey, but he was already heading deeper into the kitchen, so Cayden turned back to Warren. “You didn’t text.”

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to.”

“I gave you my number.”

“I didn’t want you to feel forced into it.”

Dewey rang the bell, which was unnecessary when Cayden was standing right next to the window, and set a plate with a slice of chocolate cake down. Cayden grabbed it and set it in front of Warren before bending down to grab a set of silverware, but when he popped back up, Warren gestured to him. “For you.”

Cayden looked at the cake. Then at Warren. Then he grabbed the fork and took a bite.

“... I wanted you to,” he said, continuing their earlier conversation.

Warren smiled. “Then I will.”

As Cayden took another bite, Warren pulled out his phone. Quickly, he typed out a message, and Cayden’s own phone vibrated with a message soon after. Cayden slipped it out of his back pocket to read it.

**[Unknown Number]: **Enjoy your cake.

“My name’s Warren, by the way. For your contacts list.”

“Hey, Cayden!” Thomas called out, and Cayden snapped his attention to the table he was supposed to be watching. “Check, please!”

Cayden printed it out and brought it over, taking care of it quickly. “Have a great rest of your birthday, Thomas.”

“You too,” Thomas said, eyeing Warren with a smile before heading out.

Cayden hurried to bus the table and get back to Warren, but found that he didn’t have to rush to regain the alpha’s attention. Because Warren was staring at his legs again, eyes roving up before realizing that Cayden stopped and snapping up to the omega’s face.

“I, uh--I mean--” Warren stammered, his face heating up. “Do you always wear… _ shorts _?”

Cayden snickered, moving behind the bar again. “Just when I’m working.”

“Is it part of a uniform?”

“Can you imagine? Dewey hates the shorts.” Cayden took another bite of cake, then said “it helps get tips.”

“How so?”

“Omega charms,” Cayden explained. “You like the shorts because they show off my legs. So does every other alpha and beta who walks in here. Add in some pheromones and flirting, and they’re all tipping higher than usual to impress me.”

Warren growled possessively, deep in his throat, and Cayden cocked an eyebrow as he waited for the alpha to find his words. “... How many… _ others _… are there?”

“That’s just gonna work you up, and I quite like this building standing.” Cayden took another bite of cake. “Speaking of, I can’t accept your last tip. Not because I don’t like you! But that’s… too much money.”

“Consider it a courting gift,” Warren ground out.

He knew what he was doing. Cayden could get as much attention as possible from others, but it wouldn’t matter if they weren’t courting him. Cayden would be _ his _. And, Warren’s alpha instincts chuffed, the others in this town probably didn’t have the same resources he did. No competition.

“A courting--You want to court me?”

“Yes.”

“_ You _? An alpha who lives in a world with skyscrapers and cars and exotic vacations?”

Warren chuckled. “Is that what you think of me?”

“Am I wrong?”

Warren leaned forward, a smirk on his lips and a dangerous glint in his eyes. “I _ live _ in a skyscraper.”

Cayden gasped, taking a step back as he raised his hands to his chest. “Be still, my heart!”

Warren laughed, sitting back in his seat as the tension of their earlier conversation melted away. “Do you really get that excited over skyscrapers?”

“I’ve never seen one before!” Cayden exclaimed, leaning on the bar between them to get closer. “How can they be so tall without falling over?”

“Hm, I don’t know. But I can find someone who works on them to answer that for you.”

Cayden purred, the scent of happy omega filling the air. “Please!”

Warren tensed, pulling in deep breaths of the air before standing quickly, knocking the barstool to the ground.

Dewey appeared in that moment. “No hanky-panky in my diner.”

The distraction was enough for Warren, who took a step back. But Cayden stepped around the bar, grabbing Warren’s hand with a quick “I’m going on break” before leading Warren through the back of the diner.

Once outside, Warren turned to Cayden. “Cay--”

But he was cut off by Cayden’s mouth on his, a tongue already sliding against his own.

Warren grunted, moving the two of them to crowd Cayden against the brick exterior of the diner. The omega tasted like the chocolate cake Warren had ordered for him, and Warren couldn’t help but think of how _ right _ it felt. _ His _ omega, tasting like cake _ he _ bought.

Cayden whimpered as Warren’s fingers dug possessively into his waist, throwing his arms around Warren’s neck as the alpha rutted against him. “Warren…”

“Wish I could take you with me,” Warren growled, trailing kisses down Cayden’s throat and to his scent gland. “Let you see all those skyscrapers.”

Cayden whined as Warren laved attention to his scent gland, his hands sliding off Warren’s shoulders and gripping onto his shirt as he moved his head to give Warren more room. “Alpha, please. Take me.”

Warren paused. “Really?”

“Alpha, _ please _!” Cayden whined, trying to grind down on the alpha’s still body.

Warren stepped away, bringing a hand up to scruff the omega. “Cayden, listen to me. Do you want to leave this town?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Cayden answered, trying to pull Warren back to him.

Warren’s grip on Cayden’s neck tightened, and Cayden’s hands fell away as he gave in to the scruff. “What time do you get off of work? Can you think for me, little omega?”

Cayden mewled, trying to follow his alpha’s request. It was hard, his mind pleading for his alpha to touch him, but the hand on the back of his neck helped clear his thoughts some. “... N-Nine.”

“Good job,” Warren praised, smoothing his hand down the back of Cayden’s neck. “Calm down for me, Omega.”

Cayden took a few deep breaths, letting each one out slowly before glowering at Warren. “It would be easier if you just continued.”

“I’m sure,” Warren said softly, stepping away from Cayden. “We need to talk about this.”

Cayden sighed. “Okay. I want you to take me away from Mournstead and mate me.”

“Ju--Just like that?”

“What do you mean?”

“This is only our second time seeing each other. Why me?”

“Because you’re nice, you’re rich, and you’re not from here. I’m never gonna get another chance to leave this place,” Cayden explained truthfully. “Also, to be honest? Jury’s still out on whether or not I slicked through my shorts.”

Warren let out a sharp breath, turning away and putting his hands over his face. “Oh my god, Cayden.”


	3. Chapter 3

Warren promised that he wouldn’t steal Dewey’s favorite (and only) employee until after his shift was done, so Cayden was back at work for a few hours with the promise that no, there wasn’t a slickstain on his white shorts.

Cayden spent the next few hours with Warren at a booth in the back. Warren typed up equations that could honestly be their own language for his next project, and Cayden leaned on his arm, enamored by his first sighting of a laptop.

The next customers didn’t come in until almost closing time, walking up to the bar and ordering the same thing everyone who wanted to try their luck with Cayden ordered: a cheap side of french fries.

“How long until your next heat, Little Omega?” One of them asked, because they all knew the rules. No working during heats, and no picking up extra work during heats.

“A little less than a month,” Cayden answered honestly. “But you guys will have to wait for another time. I’m already taken tonight.”

The three would-be customers looked around the diner, noticing Warren at the farthest table. “ _ That _ heaping pile of trash?” One alpha asked. “He couldn’t treat you good, baby. Knot and breed you like the dirty bitch you are.”

“We close in ten minutes, so y’all may wanna wrap it up before we have to kick you out,” Cayden said calmly, glancing over at Warren. He’d had to deal with unruly customers many times before, but if any of these alphas’ instincts went off…

Warren was already watching him, which didn’t bode well.

There was a sudden, tight grip around his wrist, and Cayden turned to find an angry alpha grabbing him, almost pulling him across the bar.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you, bitch!”

Suddenly, a fist was flying into the alpha’s jaw, making him drop Cayden’s wrist as he reeled back.

The other two alphas growled at the attacker, and Cayden scrambled to the other side of the bar, trying to put his body between Warren and the three customers.

“Stop!”

Warren only pulled Cayden behind him, facing down the three attackers with a growl of his own.

“What the hell is going on out here?”

Cayden sighed, his shoulders slumping in relief as Dewey stepped out from the back. Dewey may not have been much, but he  _ was _ a beta, and betas were good at calming down the other genders.

As Dewey stepped up to berate the three alphas, Cayden tried to pull Warren away, wrapping both hands around one of his arms and hoping his distressed scent was compelling enough to draw the alpha’s attention.

Warren stared down the other three alphas for a moment longer before deeming the threat neutralized and following Cayden.

Cayden only planned on keeping Warren in the back until he calmed down and the other alphas were gone, but instead squeaked as he was roughly picked up and deposited on the nearest industrial counter, Warren’s body boxing him in as the alpha pressed a rough kiss to Cayden’s lips.

Cayden’s hands immediately bunched up Warren’s shirt, his back arching as the alpha trailed little kisses and nips down his neck. Once Warren reached his scent gland, the kisses became licks, drawing out the omega’s sweet scent. And, of course, his mewls.

One of Warren’s hands moved to detangle Cayden’s from his shirt, bringing it up before switching his attentions to the scent gland located in Cayden’s wrist.

“You okay?” He asked, his voice still gruff from the fight.

Cayden blinked a few times, trying to parse together why he  _ wouldn’t _ be okay. “A-Alpha…”

Warren lightly pressed against Cayden’s wrist, and Cayden jerked back, whimpering.

Warren growled. “They hurt you.”

He moved to go back into that main room, teach those alphas a lesson, but Cayden was quicker, grabbing his arm. “No!” Cayden cried out. “... Stay here.”

Warren shot one last glare to the door, but did as he was told, crowding around the omega again. He pressed their foreheads together, letting their breaths intermingle. His, angry and panting, but slowly calming down for his omega. And his omega’s quiet little puffs of someone aroused but otherwise physically okay.

His soft, little omega, too good for this town.

His omega who deserved to be spoiled.

“I’m getting you out of here,” he promised, pressing a soft kiss to his omega’s lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!  
I went to a birthday party last weekend, and figured I'd just update once I got home.  
That never happened.  
As an apology, here's two chapters in one day. To get us back on track.

Cayden woke slowly, rolling over onto his stomach and stretching. It was always hard for him to wake up in the morning, but he could tell this morning was going to be especially difficult. He was one with the bed. The bed was one with him. They could not be parted.

He cracked open an eye, reaching for his phone… and paused.

This was not his room.

_ His _ room was tiny, barely enough room to move around in, and perpetually dark. It’s only furniture was a used, lumpy mattress whose springs liked to poke him in the back, and a dresser that was honestly falling apart.

_ This _ room was bright and spacious, although decorated impersonally. Cayden would have a rough time figuring out who lived here if not for the memories rushing back.

The fight at the diner. Warren promising to take Cayden out of Mournstead. Cayden’s first view of a city. Warren, caught between possessiveness and common decency at the sudden realization that he only had one bed.

A very comfortable bed.

There was a paper on the bed next to him, and Cayden picked it up, immediately reading it.

_ Cayden, _

_ I’d like to apologize for last night. I shouldn’t have given in to my instincts and dragged you here. No matter the fact that you said it was perfectly fine. We weren’t thinking clearly, and I would not hold it against you if you wish to return home. _

_ At the very least, let me buy you an outfit to return home in. Nicky and Avery should be there around noon, and they can take you shopping. Don’t worry about the cost--Avery has my card. They can also procure a way home for you, if you wish. _

<strike> _ I’d like to _ </strike>

<strike> _ I hope _ </strike>

_ Best regards, _

_ Warren _

Cayden turned on his phone, checking the time.

12:28.

He jumped out of bed. The letter said Nicky and Avery--whoever they were--were going to be there at noon. Twenty eight minutes ago. Was he supposed to let them in? How would he contact them?

Faintly, he could hear laughter in another room. Who else was in Warren’s apartment? Burglars?

Slowly, Cayden stepped over to the door, opening it and peering outside.

There were two omegas chatting on a nearby couch, and luckily, Cayden recognized them. Tuna Wrap and Chicken Fingers Because I’m Classy.

Tuna Wrap was the first to notice him, but Chicken Fingers Because I’m Classy wasn’t far behind, becoming First to Speak.

“Hey there, sleepyhead! How was your night?”

“Hi…” Cayden greeted cautiously, his fingers still gripping the side of the door. “I’m gonna guess y’all are Nicky and Avery?”

Tuna Wrap nodded, gesturing to himself. “I’m Avery. This is Nicky. Warren called us over to help you while he’s at work.”

“We thought we could take you shopping,” Nicky said. “Oh! But we brought, um, a couple outfits for now. So you don’t have to wear the same thing you wore yesterday.”

“It’s just extras from the last show,” Avery explained, grabbing the bag. “Whatever I thought might fit you. They won’t be missed.”

Cayden stepped out more from the bedroom, uncaring that he was only in underwear. “From the last show?”

“Avery’s a model!” Nicky explained.

Cayden paused, his hand outstretched to the bag as he looked from Nicky to Avery and back.

“A… model?”

“Best in the industry!” Nicky beamed.

Avery sighed. “Nicky, don’t flatter me.”

But Nicky was on his phone, typing something quickly before handing it to Cayden.

On the screen was a news article featuring Avery and the man Cayden recognized from the diner as Reuben.

‘ _ On Top Of The World: An interview with the fashion industry’s hottest couple, Daniel and Avery Stewart _

_ Rising stars Daniel and Avery Stewart sat down with us recently to talk about the fashion industry, the trends we should look out for, and their whirlwind romance that started out when they were just a no-name designer and an amateur model meeting on the runway.’ _

Avery stood, plucking the phone from Cayden’s hands and tossing it back to Nicky. “Anyway! Let’s check out these clothes, alright?”

Nicky snickered as Avery led Cayden out of the room. “Aw! Avery’s embarrassed!”

Avery led Cayden back to the master bathroom, setting the bag of clothes on the counter. “Do you have any preferences?”

“I mean, you’re the model, so…” Cayden stammered.

Avery looked over at Cayden. “We’re shopping today. If you let me choose everything, you’re just going to have a closet full of things in  _ my _ style, and nothing  _ you _ like.”

Cayden looked down at Avery’s outfit. A black crop top and black jeans so skin tight they could have been leggings. Long high heeled boots covered his feet, while his upper body was covered by a camo jacket.

There were certainly things Cayden liked about it. But there were also things he couldn’t imagine wearing every day.

“... I like shorts,” Cayden said finally. “See-through shirts. Omegan things.”

“See? I can work with that,” Avery said, beginning to search through the bag. “Everyone has their own personal style. Nicky and Warren like more conservative, beta styles. During the rare times I see Adam out of scrubs, he dresses formally, like a businessman. Daniel won’t let anyone see him outside a perfectly tailored suit.”

He handed Cayden a pair of black shorts with a scalloped hem, then went back into the bag. “I don’t think we had anything sheer…”

“What’s your style?” Cayden asked, putting on the shorts. Surprisingly, they fit fairly well.

“I’ll wear anything Daniel recommends for me,” Avery answered, glancing at Cayden before handing him a white belt. “Often the things I wear reflect more on his tastes than my own. But I guess I will say my favorite part of outfits is Daniel’s enjoyment.”

“Like… sexually?”

Avery paused, turning to Cayden. He stared for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed, before returning to the bag. “There are a few photoshoots that have been done for Daniel’s eyes only.”

Cayden laughed, accepting a white, off the shoulder top Avery handed him. “But you’re embarrassed about an interview?”

“The pictures are private,” Avery explained as Cayden put on the shirt. “And Daniel’s…  _ feelings _ are expected. But an interview is seen by  _ thousands _ of people. And Daniel said a few things I’d rather not remember everyone knows about.”

“‘I knew at first sight that Avery would be my muse,’” Nicky said, appearing from around the corner. His eyes were glued to his phone, reading out loud the article on the screen. “‘I remember being so smitten, I ruined an entire design while I was staring at this beautiful model I  _ needed _ to know the name of.’”

“ _ Nicky!” _ Avery whined, moving to grab the phone.

Nicky turned, keeping it out of Avery’s reach. “‘I knew I had to see him again. So I kept requesting him for my shows, no matter the cost, until I finally got the courage to talk to him.’ And now you’re mates!”

Cayden laughed, watching them squabble for the phone. “That’s nice, though. Every omega’s dream.”

“And another reason why everyone likes to talk about them,” Nicky said, jumping on the bed and making himself comfortable. “Every omega wants that fantasy romance. I mean, I love Adam, but he’s not a knight in shining armor.”

“You’re mated to your childhood best friend,” Avery deadpanned. He moved back to the bathroom mirror, fixing himself up before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a comb for Cayden.

Nicky waved Avery’s comment off. “Anyway, I’m really excited about you and Warren. He’s crazy about you.”

“Really?”

“You’re all he’s talked about since we met you,” Avery said.

“And he’s still super nervous about you,” Nicky continued. “He’s been texting in the groupchat that he’s worried you’ll want to leave and ‘he’s  _ so  _ pretty, guys. Help!’”

“He said in his letter something about if I change my mind and want to go home,” Cayden said, finishing combing through his hair and setting the comb down on the counter.

“A letter,” Avery groaned as Nicky said “of course he did!”

“Well?” Avery asked. “What do  _ you _ want to do?”

“Have breakfast,” Cayden answered honestly. “And then see what big city wardrobe we can pick out on Warren’s dime.”

Nicky cheered while Avery smiled. “I know just the place.”


	5. Chapter 5

“We’re being followed.”

Avery glanced back at the two betas Cayden was talking about. “They’re just my bodyguards.”

“_Bodyguards_?”

“They don’t follow into private places--like Warren’s penthouse--and they keep their distance,” Avery explained. “Half the time, I forget they’re there.”

“But why would you even _ need _ bodyguards?”

“To keep the paparazzi away,” Nicky said. “And fans. Although Avery lets them come up if no one else is around.”

They were in front of a small coffee shop now, the sign above it’s door calling it Deja-Brew, and Avery led them inside, grabbing them a table before continuing their conversation.

“If I let one fan come up to me, everyone’s going to want to come up. I have to watch my surroundings.”

The waiter came up then, taking their order. Cayden couldn’t help but memorize Avery’s parfait and latte, Nicky’s breakfast burrito and mocha, and, of course, his own pancakes and a plain black coffee.

“So, what am I supposed to expect from city life?” Cayden asked once they finished ordering.

“Probably something a lot like my life, since Avery _ works _ sometimes,” Nicky said, pausing to stick his tongue out at Avery. “Sit around, wait for your mate--uh… _ Warren_\--to come back. We all live close by, though, so we can hang out.”

“And my schedule’s not so horribly full that I’m gone all the time,” Avery said. “Just… three days a week. Two of which are the weekend, so we’re bound to see each other at least for lunch anyway.”

“Oh, yeah! We like to hang out together on the weekends! The alphas were all friends when they were in boarding school, so they’re all super close.”

“Can’t relate,” Avery commented as their food came.

“Right. You went to… public school?”

Avery nodded, sipping his latte.

“I also went to boarding school, but it was one for omegas only. So imagine my surprise when I graduate and my fiance is… _ that _.”

“‘_ Fiance _’?” Cayden repeated. “You two were engaged in school?”

“Oh. Yeah. Arranged marriage. You know.” Nicky waved it off, even though Cayden _ absolutely did not _ know. “Anyway, he picked me up at graduation, and my first thought was ‘damn! He got hot!’ But he has absolutely no personality.”

“He _ is _ hard to read,” Avery agreed.

“Complete workaholic!”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard more than a couple words out of him.”

“Absolutely no fun when we’re alone!”

“But he _ is _ crazy in love with Nicky.”

That struck Nicky out of his rant. He turned to Avery. “He is?”

Avery nodded. “He can’t keep his eyes off of you. When we split up, the alphas always complain that he’s distracted.”

“Huh…” Nicky murmured, staring off into space.

Avery shot Cayden a look, and the three of them silently ate breakfast.

Hours later, they were finally done picking out clothes, the only thing left to do being to actually buy them.

As Avery dug through his purse for Warren’s credit card, the number on the screen updated a final time.

“No,” Cayden said, taking a step back.

“What’s up?”

“That’s so… _ so much money_.”

Avery glanced at the price. “It’s not too bad. Warren’s paying for it.”

“He probably makes that much in an hour,” Nicky added.

“But that’s--”

“It’s fine,” Avery said, swiping a card he pulled from his wallet. “You could spend that much every day and it wouldn’t matter.”

Avery handed the card to Cayden. “It’s limitless. And yours now. Warren rarely needs to buy me anything, anyway.”

Cayden whimpered, the scent of distressed omega filling the air. Vaguely, he could hear people talking in the background. Could feel a hand on his elbow, dragging him away.

“Cayden? Here,” someone said, pressing a phone into his hand.

“Hello?” He asked into the phone, but it felt muddled. Far away.

“Cayden. Hey. Are you alright?”

“_Warren_.”

Cayden looked around, finding himself in an empty hallway. A head of red hair turned the corner behind him, leaving him alone.

“Avery said you weren’t feeling well.”

“I, uh,” Cayden sniffed, cringing at the acrid scent of omegan distress. “I spent a lot of money.”

“Let me see.” There were a few clicking sounds in the background, and then “oh, wow. That’s not as much as I was expecting.”

“Really?”

“You could spend every cent I own and I’d be happy,” Warren said. He was silent for a while, and then he sighed. “I really want to see you. But I still have a few more hours of work.”

“Leave early, then.”

Warren chuckled. “Oh, you’re dangerous, aren’t you?”

Cayden purred while Warren thought it over in the background. Then, having apparently reached a decision, Warren asked “meet me at the apartment?”

“Of course,” Cayden purred, ending the call.

Cayden walked toward where the redhead had disappeared, finding Avery and Nicky waiting a fair distance away. He held out the phone, unsure of whose it was.

Avery took it. “Are you feeling better?” He asked.

“Yeah. Sorry for… freaking out. Um, Warren said he was heading back to his apartment.”

Both Nicky and Avery smiled, but Nicky was the one who spoke. “We can take you back there.”

They made it back before Warren, but Nicky and Avery didn’t stick around, instead promising that they’d keep in touch before leaving.

Cayden spent the time alone sorting through the bags of things he bought, but he didn’t have to wait long before the door was opening and Warren was stepping inside.

He barely closed the door before Cayden was on him, pressing their lips together.

Warren made a rumbling sound deep in his throat, setting the bags in his hands down before turning all of his attention to Cayden. “Hello to you too. You’ve been putting your things away?”

“Just organizing,” Cayden answered. “I didn’t know where they should go.”

“In the bedroom closet,” Warren answered, leaning down for another kiss. He popped back up immediately after, though. “Unless you aren’t staying! Which you can still say no to!”

Cayden giggled. “I’m staying, Warren.”

“Cool. Awesome. Uh… I have some things for you,” Warren stammered, moving to the bags. “There’s a key, so you can come and go as you please. And… this.”

He held out a box, the design on top obviously detailing a smartphone inside. Cayden gasped and took it, looking inside.

“It’s all set up with everyone’s numbers. And our group chat. So you can talk to everyone.”

Sure enough, there were two unread notifications in a group chat titled ‘Save Our City’.

**[Avery]:** Hi Cayden!!!!!

Nicky had sent a moving image of someone celebrating and dancing around.

Cayden set the phone down, turning to Warren. “Let me blow you.”

All at once, the air left Warren’s lungs as he took a step back and bumped into the front door. “H-Huh?”

“As a thank you,” Cayden explained, dropping to his knees.

“You don’t… You don’t have to do that.”

But Cayden was already undoing his belt, nimble fingers quickly freeing his hardening cock.

Warren felt almost lightheaded with how quickly his blood pooled downward.

Cayden softly ran his tongue along the length, almost teasingly, and Warren fisted his hand in his long brown hair, just barely pulling Cayden away.

When he looked down, Cayden was looking up at him, mouth open, tongue out, the tip of his dick resting just on top.

“_Fuck_,” Warren cussed, loosening his grip in Cayden’s hair as he threw his head back, banging it into the door.

Cayden giggled, using his newfound freedom to bob a little near the top before taking in a slow breath through his nose and completely enveloping Warren’s cock, all the way to the base.

“Ah _ shit_, ‘mega,” Warren breathed out, picking his head back up to watch. “S-So good. Your pretty little mouth is so good to me.”

Cayden’s eyes crinkled, and he pulled off, his tongue swirling around the tip before he said “I wanna be good for you. Your perfect omega to fuck and breed.”

Cayden moved to continue, but he barely did anything more before Warren’s hips jerked and he was cumming. Cayden, for his part, swallowed what he could, but alphas weren’t made for cumming in mouths, and he pulled off to let the rest fly onto his face.

Warren took a second, coming down from his high and catching his breath before he spoke. “Sorry. I should have warned you.”

Cayden winked, dragging a finger through a line of cum on his cheek before popping it into his mouth. “Don’t worry. You can cum on me anytime.”

“_God_, Cayden.”


	6. Chapter 6

Cayden was awoken the next morning by the body underneath him moving and getting up out of bed. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Go back to sleep, Cayden,” Warren murmured.

Cayden looked over at the clock. Six A.M. “You’re going to work?”

“Yeah.”

Cayden groaned again, moving closer to the edge of the bed. “Morning kisses,” he demanded sleepily.

Warren chuckled, bending down to kiss Cayden.

Cayden stole two more after that before falling sideways, back into bed. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Cayden.”

Cayden didn’t wake up again until after noon. He stretched, rolling onto his stomach before grabbing his new phone and checking his messages.

There was a new group chat, with just Nicky, Avery, and Cayden, named ‘Best Bitches’.

**[Nicky]: **Cayden hang out with usssss

There were also messages in Save Our City.

**[Daniel]:** Warren, I’ve sent you the files.

**[Warren]:** I’ll get to that next.

Hours later in the chat, Nicky sent a picture of himself and Avery in a restaurant, an overdramatic frown on his face while Avery ate a croissant.

**[Nicky]:** Cayden won’t hang out with us :(

Cayden moved to the camera app on his phone, making sure to look as disgruntled as possible as he took a picture of himself. Then, he sent it to the group chat.

**[Cayden]:** I just woke up.

Almost immediately, Warren’s icon moved, showing that he had read the message, and Cayden smirked as an idea struck him.

He moved to the bathroom, using the mirror to get a full body shot of himself as he opened the camera app again. With one hand, he adjusted his underwear so it rode low, threatening to expose what was underneath. Then, he bit his lip and took a picture.

He sent it--privately--to Warren, who responded immediately.

**[Warren]:** Cayden.

**[Cayden]:** What? I miss you.

**[Warren]:** I’m working

**[Cayden]: **And I’m imagining you inside me.

**[Cayden]:** My fingers aren’t long enough.

Nicky had also sent him a message, in Best Bitches.

**[Nicky]:** Are you hanging out with us?

**[Cayden]:** Yeah. Give me a while.

Warren still hadn’t responded, so Cayden started getting ready, heading over to the closet and picking out what he was going to wear. Another idea struck him, however, and he paused on his way back to the bathroom, dumping his outfit on the ground and sliding out of his underwear before climbing onto the bed.

He moved to the middle of the bed, arranging himself so his ass was in the air and his chest was pressed against the bedding. With one hand, he opened the camera app, arching his back and hiding his face so only one eye was visible before taking a picture.

**[Cayden]:** We should get a mirror for the bedroom.

Almost immediately, Warren was calling, and Cayden accepted it.

“Oh. It’s a video call.”

“Cayden,” Warren growled, although the movement of his arm gave away that he wasn’t entirely angry.

Cayden cooed. “Poor baby. Let’s fix that problem of yours.”

Later, Cayden met with Nicky and Avery in the middle of a nearby park, sitting on a bench and watching people rush by.

“How’d last night go?” Avery asked.

“Are you asking for sex tips? Or because of what happened in the store?”

“You--”

“_Sex tips_!” Nicky interrupted. “Please give me the details. The only ‘exciting’ things that happen with Adam is when he comes home with new things to memorize.”

“Alright, so I gave him a blowjob last night, and this morning we did… What is it called? Phone sex? Anyway, so while you’re riling them up--”

“Please, don’t,” Avery interrupted, hiding his face in his drink. “We’re in public.”

“But _Avery_!”

“I’m fine,” Cayden said, answering Avery’s original question. “But I don’t want to spend that much again. It’s… People work hard for their money.”

“But it’s _ your _ money too, now,” Nicky said.

“Not really. It’s not like we’re mates or anything.”

“No? Then what are you?”

“I don’t know. Friends with benefits? A new charity project? And he’ll realize one day that I’m more trouble than I’m worth, and I’ll be back in Mournstead.”

Nicky and Avery stared at him for a moment. Then, Avery whipped out his phone, immediately typing.

“What are you doing?” Cayden asked.

“Telling Warren he has to wine and dine you this weekend,” Avery explained.

“He doesn’t--”

“He does,” Nicky and Avery said at the same time.

“And we’ll keep forcing him to until you understand that you’re staying here, you belong here, and I will _ personally _ mate you to keep you here,” Nicky said.

“Thanks. I think.”

Daniel stepped inside Warren’s office, pausing for a moment before stepping out again.

Warren’s head had snapped up when the door opened. When Daniel didn’t come back immediately, Warren considered reaching for his phone, but Daniel came back soon after, a spray bottle in his hand.

Daniel sprayed the scent neutralizer around the office. “Was Cayden here?”

“No,” Warren answered, fidgeting in his chair. “It was, uh, phone sex.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, sitting in one of the chairs in front of Warren’s desk. “Irresponsible.”

“Apparently not irresponsible enough,” Warren replied. “Your mate is yelling at me for not paying enough attention to Cayden.”

“Well then you need to do that too,” Daniel said. “But talk to me about my stuff first.”

The omegas eventually moved to Nicky and Adam’s apartment, the park only being interesting for so long.

Their apartment wasn’t as big or lavish as Warren’s, but still much more upscale than Cayden was used to.

“Have I mentioned that I love your apartment?” Avery asked as he sat down on the couch, perfectly comfortable in a home that wasn’t his.

“Only every time you’re here.”

And, Cayden noted, it _ did _ feel homey. Lived-in. It had personality, unlike Warren’s hotel-esque penthouse.

“I like it,” Cayden said.

“Thank you. It’s just temporary until Adam becomes an _ actual _ doctor.”

“Speaking of, I have an idea for your situation with Adam.”

“_Please _ tell.”

“What if you send him videos? Kinda like what I did this morning.”

“You don’t think I’ve ever tried sexting with him before?”

“Maybe. But if you’re showing him that you’re going to other people because he’s not paying attention to you…”

“You’re suggesting I _ cheat _ on him?”

“No!” Cayden exclaimed. “But there’s a difference between an omega and a beta or an alpha, and an omega with an omega.”

“I’m not listening to this,” Avery said, pulling out his phone to distract himself.

“I thought omegas couldn’t be with other omegas,” Nicky admitted. “They aren’t allowed.”

“Why not? We have dicks and heat toys,” Cayden explained. “Plus, alphas think it’s hot. All that eye candy?”

“I don’t know…”

“Here, I’ll ask Adam for permission,” Cayden said, pulling out his phone and texting Save Our City.

**[Cayden]:** Solve our argument: what are your feelings on omega x omega and interpack relationships?

Warren sent a small picture of a thumbs up.

**[Daniel]:** Tbh? I’m a fan.

It took a while for Adam to read it and respond, but when he did:

**[Adam]:** Hot

**[Cayden]: **All alphas are knotheads!

**[Avery]:** Omg u right

**[Nicky]:** My day is ruined

**[Nicky]:** Get out of my house

Nicky looked up at Cayden over his phone. “Okay. How are we doing this?”

“Where do you keep your heat toys?” Cayden asked.

They had moved to the bedroom, setting up for the scene they were going to be sending Adam.

“My…”

“He went to boarding school. He doesn’t have any.”

“_Really_?”

Nicky’s face reddened. “I thought Avery was joking about that!”

“What are you supposed to do when you don’t have an alpha?” Cayden laughed incredulously.

“I don’t know! But omegas aren’t supposed to touch themselves!”

“Oh my god, you’re adorable,” Cayden cooed. He handed his phone to Avery. “Can you record for us?”

“This is the worst day of my life,” Avery murmured, but took the phone and moved to the camera app.

“Alright. Do you want tips on the best kind of video?” Cayden asked.

“_Please_. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Nicky answered.

“Okay. Take your clothes off and get on the bed. Avery, can you move to the foot of the bed?”

While the two moved to follow the directions, Cayden got up on the bed. Adam’s side, if the medical books on the nightstand were any indication.

“Alright. What now?” Nicky asked, joining Cayden on the bed.

“Avery, start recording. Nicky, face the camera.”

Nicky turned, and Avery gave him a nod. Cayden moved his hand to the back of Nicky’s neck, scruffing him and forcing him to lean forward until his chest was against the bed.

“C-Cayden!” Nicky yelped.

Cayden shushed him, smoothing his hand down Nicky’s back. “You want Adam to see your pretty face, right?”

Sure enough, Nicky’s head was right in front of Avery and the camera, at the perfect angle for the camera to pick up his every expression.

“_Cayden _…”

“Don’t moan for me, Nicky,” Cayden ordered, grabbing his hips and raising them to a better angle. “Tell Adam how much you want this. How much you want him here.”

“_A _ ..._dam _…”

Cayden looked right into the camera, cocking his eyebrow before moving to Nicky’s hole. “Mm, so wet already, Nicky. You’ve been wanting this for a while, huh?”

Nicky’s eyes shut at the sensation of Cayden’s finger tracing his hole, his hips jerking forward before pushing back, searching for more. “_Please_.”

“You want Adam here, but he won’t take care of you, so you have to settle for me, huh?” Cayden asked, slipping a finger inside. “Want to be dominated by him, drooling for his knot.”

Nicky’s shoulders dug into the bed, his eyes shooting open and his mouth forming an ‘o’ when Cayden quickly found his prostate. His eyes locked onto the camera as he bunched his hands in the sheets, crying out.

As Cayden added another finger, Nicky started rocking back and forth, forcing more than Cayden was giving.

Cayden chuckled. “You ride my fingers so good. Like you’re made for riding. Wanna force Adam down one day and ride him hard?”

Nicky flushed, his mouth open as he panted and mewled. “_A-Alpha _…”

“Or do you want him over you, pressing you into the sheets so you can’t move? Just like this.”

Cayden moved, pressing his thighs to the back of Nicky’s and draping his body over Nicky’s back, and just like that, Nicky was cumming, moaning into the camera as he pulled at the sheets.

Cayden sat back up, staring at the camera. “Something to think about, huh, Adam?”

Avery stopped the recording.

“You doing okay?” Cayden asked Nicky.

Nicky stayed in the same position, catching his breath and coming down from his high. Slowly, his body relaxed, lowering his hips down to the bed as he breathed out “_ fuck _…”

“Do you want anything, Avery? For Daniel?” Cayden asked, turning to the third omega in the room.

“You should,” Nicky said, his words muffled, since his face was pressed into the bed.

“I-I… no.”

Cayden smiled, crawling toward Avery. “You sure? I’ll be gentle.”

Avery bit his lip, his face flushing as he looked away.

Cayden took his hand. “Come up here?”

Avery did, moving up to the pillows, and Nicky rolled off the bed and onto the floor, grabbing Cayden’s phone.

“Before we begin, you gotta say you want this, okay? Consent is sexy.”

Avery nodded, hiding his face in his sweater sleeve.

“You wanna make a nice video for Daniel?” Cayden asked, gesturing to the camera.

“_Cayden_. Get on with it.”

“Alright, alright. Lay back,” Cayden commanded, laughing, and Avery followed the directions. “What do we wanna show Danny-boy? Does he tell you you’re pretty?”

While Avery nodded, Cayden moved his sweater up, revealing his abdomen.

“What does he talk about? How your pale skin makes your pretty nipples stand out?”

As he spoke, he ran a finger over one, and watched as Avery very visibly reacted.

“They’re sensitive, huh? Lemme see,” Cayden said before leaning down to lick at one.

Avery cried out, his back arching as he slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound, but Cayden moved it away.

“Don’t hide yourself. Daniel wants to hear all your beautiful sounds. But in the meantime, let’s see what else we can play with…”

Cayden moved down to Avery’s pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them off Avery’s legs. Then, he turned his attention to Avery’s cock.

“So excited,” Cayden cooed, lightly running a finger up it. “You got hard watching Nicky and I, huh?”

“Cayden.” Avery glared.

“Here, hand me the camera,” Cayden said, turning toward it, and Nicky handed it over. Cayden brought it closer, keeping Avery from the thighs up in the frame, before continuing. “Does Daniel like your pretty little cock? Can he see you touch yourself?”

Avery’s expression didn’t change.

Cayden sighed. “Work with me, Avie.”

Slowly, Avery brought a hand down, and Cayden recorded it for a moment before brushing his thumb over a nipple, making Avery’s hips jerk. “A suggestion, Daniel? Pierce these. Maybe get a chain in between so you can pull on them.”

Avery let out a punched out breath, the hand on his cock speeding up, and Cayden chuckled. “Like the thought of that, huh? Between your obvious praise kink and your sensitive nipples, do you think you could cum without me even playing with your hole? Let’s show Daniel how pretty you cum.”

And Avery was gone.

“Jesus fucking christ,” Daniel swore, watching the video playing on his phone.

“What?” Warren asked. “You don’t like that plan?”

“No, uh…” Looking away from the screen was difficult, but Daniel managed, looking his best friend in the eye. “Remember that text Cayden sent? About omegas fucking omegas?”

“Yea--wait.” Warren sighed. “Please tell me he isn’t.”

“Well, I don’t have the sound on. But I know Avery’s face when he’s getting it good.”

“Oh my god,” Warren breathed out. “Please tell me I’m getting a video.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Warren never got a video...  
There's only one more chapter of the main story before it's over!  
I've been worrying about plot for a long time, before realizing this fic doesn't necessarily have to have a 20-chapter long plot. It's allowed to just be a small fic.  
Also, shout out to my beta reader, who, even though she didn't really want to today, got on her computer to read through me screaming over sex scenes to make sure it sounded even slightly okay. Because, even though I'm an adult, I'm a baby and I have anxiety.


	7. Chapter 7

Warren woke up early again the next morning, but Cayden didn’t get his morning kisses.

“Come to work with me.”

Cayden groaned, rolling onto his stomach and burying his head in the pillow under it.

Warren chuckled, reaching over to run his hand through Cayden’s hair. “Come on. I have a surprise for you.”

“Hope it’s your dick,” Cayden mumbled.

Warren blinked. “Uh--no. It’s not.”

“Not worth it,” Cayden sighed, rolling away.

Warren stared down at him for a while. And then, “if you promise to hurry, we can have morning sex.”

“Hurry getting ready, or hurry the sex?”

“Getting ready. I know you.”

Cayden rolled back over, tugging the blanket off of himself. “Right answer.”

“Why do you even want me here?”

They were just coming out of the elevator, walking to Warren’s office.

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet. I booked for a meeting with him as soon as I could,” Warren explained, leading Cayden to a door and holding it open for him.

The room on the other side looked like any high-society office, Cayden guessed. The far wall was made entirely of floor-to-ceiling windows, with a desk in front of them.

And a man in front of that.

“Excuse our lateness, Mr. Walters,” Warren apologized.

“Oh, it’s no problem,” the man replied before turning to Cayden. “You must be Cayden.”

“I-I am,” Cayden replied nervously, looking between Warren and the man.

“Doug Walters here works in construction. Particularly on skyscrapers,” Warren explained.

Cayden’s eyes lit up, and he rushed to take the stranger’s hand, sitting in one of the seats nearby. “Tell me how skyscrapers are built,” he breathed out.

“Was it a good surprise?”

It was hours later, after Cayden had gotten every tiny detail out of Doug Walters. Warren was sitting in his chair, Cayden straddling him as he lazily turned the chair back and forth.

“ _ So _ good,” Cayden agreed, his arms resting on Warren’s shoulders as his fingers played with the short hairs at Warren’s nape. He glanced up, staring outside for a moment, and then: “fuck me against the window.”

Warren paused for a moment, and then turned the chair so he could see the window. “Everyone would be able to see you.”

“We’re on, like, the 70th floor.”

“You’d be surprised what people can see.”

“Then I guess you’d better mark me, so everyone knows I’m yours.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Then, Warren was grabbing under Cayden’s legs, standing up and carrying him over to the window.

Cayden shrieked, laughing as Warren carried him. When his back hit the window, he stopped, staring into Warren’s eyes.

“... ‘Love you.”

Warren made a rumbling sound deep in his chest, his lips upturned as he gave Cayden a chaste kiss. “I love you too, Cayden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cayden finally learned how skyscrapers work!  
But now it's over. The main story, at least. I have a few side stories to upload, so I'll put them in a series thing with this fic.  
I don't know if I could just say 'hey, check out the side stories when they come out!' and people will actually remember to find them in a week, so I made a tumblr just in case anyone wants to keep up with my writing in general? It's roxxyourjots.tumblr.com. But I just started it, so................  
Also, in case anyone wanted to know, my birthday is the 15th! So that's exciting! I'm posting this on the 14th instead of the 13th 'cause I had to have a birthday party, and even though I promised myself I'd update before I went to bed, the bed was just so nice and calling my name.  
Anyway yes okay bye I hope y'all check out my other works when they get uploaded


End file.
